1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for controlling pressure and airflow values of air flowing through a fuel cell circuit by estimating the pressure and airflow values, identifying a desirable path for the pressure and airflow values, and feedforward and feedback control of actuators to achieve the desirable path of the pressure and airflow values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a combination of state and federal regulations, along with a desire to reduce pollution, there has been a recent push for vehicle manufacturers to design fuel-efficient vehicles that have relatively low levels of harmful emissions. Automobile manufacturers have discovered multiple solutions to reducing these harmful emissions. One such solution is hybrid vehicles that include an engine, as well as a battery for storing energy and a motor-generator for powering the vehicle using the electricity. Another solution is fully electronic vehicles that include only a battery and a motor-generator that powers the vehicle using energy stored in the battery. Yet another solution is fuel cell vehicles that include fuel cells that generate electricity via a chemical reaction.
Many fuel cell vehicles include one or more fuel cell stack that includes multiple fuel cells. The fuel cells may receive a fuel, which typically includes hydrogen, along with oxygen or another oxidizing agent. The fuel cell stack may facilitate a chemical reaction between the hydrogen and oxygen. This chemical reaction generates electricity. The main emissions are air and water, which are relatively harmless. The electricity generated by the fuel cell stack may be stored in a battery or directly provided to a motor-generator to generate mechanical power to propel the vehicle. While fuel cell vehicles are an exciting advance in the automobile industry, the technology is relatively new, providing space for improvements to the technology.
Many fuel cells receive the oxygen from air. However, the amount of oxygen (i.e., air) required varies based on a desired power output of the fuel cells. The pressure of the air within the fuel cells likewise varies based on the desired power output of the fuel cells. The desired power output is variable and is based on a power request from a driver, or an electronic control unit if the vehicle is an autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles.
Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for accurately and quickly providing air at a desirable rate and a desirable pressure to the fuel cells.